


Meeting Ourselves?

by Erisolandmore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Character Death, College, Drugs, F/F, F/M, FBI, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisolandmore/pseuds/Erisolandmore
Summary: (WARNING: Please do not read without reading ALL tags. This is a story on an AU a group of friends of mine made. This deals with VERY dark and disturbing stuff.    You HAVE been warned)Appearing in the middle of the street, confused yet curious, the original timeline go off to find out what's going on.((Shitty summary I know. Also do not comment mean things about the AU. Don't like it? Don't acknowledge it.))





	Meeting Ourselves?

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN: You have been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this, cause I'm too busy. So take the shitty chapter.

Waking up, Jeremy rubs his aching head. He didn't know where he was until he looked around. He was near a Seven Eleven. “This was where I was before!” So nothing really strange had happened. 

 

He jumped up and brushed the gravel off his pants. Jeremy thought with the bright light something bigger had happened. Jeremy just shrugs off and walks into the Sev-Elev. He was supposed to be Meeting Michael and he shouldn’t leave him waiting any longer. 

 

He steps into the store and looks around. It was, a bit different then what he knows? Maybe they rearranged things.

 

Jeremy walked around looking for his best friend unable to find him. He raised a brow and pulled out his phone. He dialed Michael’s number, waiting for the ringing. But it went straight to voicemail. He was getting scared now, and being in the Seven Eleven didn't feel homely anymore.

 

Jeremy ran down the street. He needed to go to Michael’s house. He knows Michael would have to be home. 

 

He spots the house in the distance and smiles. The lights were on, so Michael's moms should be home. He knocks on the door rapidly. He puts his hands on his knees and panted. He then noticed the welcome mat was… bland. It wasn’t LGBT welcoming. He began to back up but the door opened up to a woman. It was Michaels Bio mom. He sighed. Maybe they just changed the mat- “What the hell do you want?” Her arms were on her hips.

 

Jeremy was taken aback. Michael’s bio mom hated cursing. 

 

Now that he looked at the woman, she looked older and very stressed out. He opened his mouth but all he could do was stutter.

 

“Spit it out or I call the police.” She hissed. Jeremy swallowed thickly and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. “U-uhm. Is Michael h-home?” He said softly. Michael’s mom's features hardened. “I don't know a Michael.” She spat the last word Scornfully as if it was tainted. “Is that all, cause you’ve ruined my mood.” She growled. Jeremy didn't speak again so the lady shut the door.

 

Jeremy stood there silently before finally turning around and walked away. He needed to go home and rest. That's all. So he began home.

 

He walked up his driveway, to the door. He went to open it, the door locked. His brows furrowed and he sighed. “Damnit dad.” He hissed and looked under the mat. The spare key was always there. He unlocked the door and was met with an unsettling sight.

 

The barrel of a gun to his head. Obviously the holder was scared and didn't want to shoot. “Uhh, Dad?” This was new. The gun lowered and Jeremy looked at his dad. His dad looked… old. And very sad.

 

“Jeremy?” He raised a brow. The hand holding the gun dropped to his side. “Jesus christ. What are you doing here this late?” Jeremy’s Dad asked. Jeremy turned around and realized it was dark. He turned to speak again, but was interrupted. “You should be at the dorms.” His dad then looked out. “Where's your car? Did you walk?” He looked puzzled.

 

“Uh… yes?” Dorms? Did his dad say dorms? He matched his dads expression. “Well. Do you need a ride?” His dad scratched his bearded face. Jeremy nodded. Mr.Heere hummed and set the gun down. “Let's go then.” They walked out the house and to the car. If he stayed somewhere else, then he would need to go there to get answers.

 

They slipped into the old car. At least this version of his dad kept the old shit car. He chuckled and leaned back, sighing. “Hey! We haven’t hung out in awhile. It's been a whole year buddy.” His dad sounded sad close to the end of that sentence. Jeremy became even more puzzled. “I don’t know if its just cause im getting old, but you look younger. What are you using? Could I borrow it.” Jeremy looked at his dad. His dad seemed to be in pain. “What's wrong dad?” He asked, concerned. Mr.Heere just shook his head. “Nothing's wrong Jerm. Just happy to see you again. After the fight we had, I thought i’d never see you again.” Jeremy frowned. So this timeline he’s in college and fought with his dad. 

 

Is his mom still here in this timeline? “I-is…. Mom here?” He asked softly. Mr. Heere shook his head. “No. That ist what’s wrong bud. Your mom hasn't come back since you were 13. I told you i’d let you know if there was any sign of her.” He sighed. His dad seemed more angry at this timelines mom then sad.

 

Jeremy just nodded and stayed silent. He sighed a bit and waited till they got there.

 

~~~~~

 

For the rest of the car ride (Which was little over an hour) there was only small talk.

 

His dad pulled up and dropped him off. He waved goodbye and turned around. Boy’s dorm. He’s in college. He let out a long sigh before walking in. He was going to question where he was, But then an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to see Dustin Cropp. “Hey Jer! You need help getting back to your dorm room again?” Dustin asked. Jeremy nodded and Dustin pulled him away.

 

They walked all the way up three flights before reaching a room. “Hey, im a tad bit busy but i’ll be back later.” Dustin said before walking away. He was even more confused. He breathed in deeply and softly knocked on the door. “Dustin, I’m gonna fucking kill you if you ask one more ti-” The voice stopped as soon as it opened the door and was face to face with Jeremy. The voice…. Belonged to him. But older. 

 

Jeremy (Other him) Didn't show anything on his face that resembled shock or confusion. Other him just smirked. Jeremy waved a tiny bit. “Uh-uhm… Hi?” He said, but it came out more as a question. Other him looked around quickly before pulling him in. “Shut up for five seconds.” He quieted him as he grabbed a phone off the bed side table. He brought it up to his ear and continued talking. 

 

“Hey Michael…. I’ll call you back… I just got mine.” He had a sick grin on his face a she hung up. “Hi. Tok you long enough to find me.” Other him said coldly as he walked around Jeremy, examining him. 

 

Jeremy didn’t care about that. “That was Michael on the phone?” He asked eagerly. Other him nodded. (I'm lazy so now Original Jeremy is Jeremy and This AU Jeremy is Jer)

 

“Can I talk to him?” Jeremy asked excitedly. Jer shook his head. “Sorry. Your Michael egts to know my Michael. Some bonding time.” Jer told him as he sat in a computer chair. He gestured for Jeremy to take a seat on one of the beds. Jeremy did just that,

 

“So, tell me. Where your from, how old are you?” He asked curiously, leaning in with that still sick grin. Jeremy fiddled with his fingers. “I’m 17. I’m supposed to graduate this year.” He pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact. “You?” He questioned back. “27.” H chuckled. Jeremy was taken aback by the age difference.

 

“What’s your Michael like?” Jer asked him. Jeremy flushed and chuckled softly. “Man. He’s my best friend!We’ve know each other since kindergarten! We play games, go to Seven Eleven, get stoned. I mean… he's been through everything. Even when I hurt him he’s been by my side.” Jeremy rambled. Jer smiled. “Cute.” He said sarcastically.

 

Jeremy swallowed thickly. “H-how about yours?” He asked softer. Jer smirked again. “Mine I’ve only known for 3 years. Back when I began my side business. He’s cold, Conniving, evil, and all around an asshole. Jeremy had a feeling that if that's the case, this jeremy is completely different from him. He began to have a bad feeling about this. 

 

Jer stood up and walked into the bathroom. “Hmmm. Do you still have your mom? Or did she leave?” Jer asked as he rummaged around. Jeremy shook his head, then realized Jer can’t see him. “Uh, no. She left when I was 15. She just got up and left one day.” Jeremy sighed.

 

Jer hummed in acknowledgement. “How about you?” Jeremy asked. He Was actually starting to relax. It seemed like there was no reason to be so tense.

 

But Jeremy was wrong. Jer walked in with a rag soaked in something. “Oh, she left when I was 13. I killed the family dog. She didn't want a kid like me.” Jer’s grin became sicking as he saw Jeremy visibly tense up. 

 

Jeremy swallowed once more and grabbed a handful of the comforter. “What’s your favorite thing to do Jeremy?” Jer said as he slowly began to walk up behind Jeremy. 

 

“Uhm, playing games high wi-with M-michael.” He stammered. He knows he shouldn’t ask, but he did.

 

“W-what's your fav-favorite thing to do?” 

 

Jer chuckled as he was right behind Jeremy, holding the rag, ready to pounce. “I like to… kill.” Jeremy bolted as soon as he heard the quick sudden movement. Turning around he saw a Furious Jer on the bed. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He yelled as his older self got up and bolted after him. He was in deep shit. 

 

Jeremy quickly bolted for the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, locking it. “Hey kid. Your stuck in there no matter what, unless you want to commit suicide.” Jeremy started to tear up. This was way too much pressure for him.

 

Jeremy looked out the small bathroom window. It was the only way out, but he would probably most definitely die.

 

“Come on out. I only want to get to know you. In every way possible.” Jer began to bang on the door. 

 

Jeremy opened the window and looked down. It’s the only way out of it. He needed to. 

 

So Jeremy started to climb through it. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice.

 

Right as he was about to jump, he saw a lady. She had blonde hair, and a yellow bow. “H-HELP!” Jeremy screamed. The lady looked around before looking up. She gasped and dropped her bags of food. “H-hold on! I’ll get something!” She yelled back before rushing away.

 

Because of his cry for help, the banging got louder. “No you fucking don’t you little prick!” Jer started to scream. Jeremy was crying at this point. He wasn't enjoying this at all. He was probably going to die. 

 

Just his luck, The women returned with three other girls. Both pairs looked like twins but Jeremy honestly couldn't care. 

 

“Jump!” They yelled as they all had four corners of a sheet. Below it they had a bunch of pillows. Jeremy doubted it would work and began to walk backwards. But as soon as he did, Jer broke the door down with another man. For what Jeremy saw, the man looked like Jake. Jeremy twisted around and jumped for his life. 

 

Jer screamed in protest and reached out the window to grab him but didn't make it in time. 

 

Jeremy felt air rush past him as he was falling. It felt like he just kept falling, but finally he landed. He bounced a bit, and it felt painful. It broke his fall enough to not kill him.

 

He laid there for a minute before breaking out into a sob.

 

He lived. He lived. He looked up at his four saviors. He saw that either they were twins or their dupes were with them. Two were dark brunettes, and the other two were blondes. They all had bows of two colors. Yellow and Green. The two older looking ones told the two other girls to go. They nodded and walked away talking.

 

“W-who are you?” He asked curiously, looking at the two women. “I’m Heather McNamara, this is Heather Duke.” The blonde introduced themselves. 

 

“I-i’m-” They cut him off. “We know your Jeremy.” They told him. He raised a brow and looked up at the window he jumped out of. He saw Jer’s sicking grin. “Nice catch babe! I’ll be sure to return the favor tonight!” He laughed maniacally.

 

Babe? Good job? He looked up at the two women. McNamara was looking at Jer, blushing and very obviously love struck. Duke was grinning just as sickly as Jer.

 

Jeremy started to cry again. He just couldn’t get away could he. He had no energy to be able to get away, but he still tried to scramble up.

 

It failed to work because he fell over, hitting his head hard and blacking out.

 

Last thing he saw was two women, who looked double, pointing guns at the two other women.


End file.
